1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymeric material which may be reliably used to make a thin film (e.g., an organic semiconductor thin film) having a uniform thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Soluble organic semiconductors have attracted much interest for use in inexpensive low-end electronic devices such as radio frequency identification (RFID) tags or displays. Among organic semiconductors, pentacene has shown real potential for having field effect mobility which rivals amorphous silicon.
Solution processed pentacene thin film transistors (TFT) have been formed using soluble pentacene precursors which after deposition on the surface could be converted to pentacene by moderate heating (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 6,963,080 to Afzali-Ardakani et al. entitled “THIN FILM TRANSISTORS USING SOLUTION PROCESSED PENTACENE PRECURSOR AS ORGANIC SEMICONDUCTOR”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,125,989 to Afzali-Ardakani et al. entitled “HETERO DIELS-ALDER ADDUCTS OF PENTACENE AS SOLUBLE PRECURSORS OF PENTACENE”).
However, since solutions of these precursors have very low viscosity and the molecules have relatively low molecular weights, uniform (e.g., uniform thickness) thin film coatings of these compounds are very difficult to form and are sometimes not repeatable.